Waking up to Dawn
by Chloelocotea
Summary: Moving back to Forks isn't the only thing that's hard for Sarabella Black. She has to take care of being Alpha to the second generation wolves, deal with a imprint she doesn't want and just being the daughter of a Renesmee and Jacob Black is trouble in it's self. But when the Volturi come around will the final battle bring along more trouble.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT._

_CHAPTER 1: GRANDMA AND A WOLF IS REALLY TESTING ME. _

_" GRANDMA!" I yelled and ran a little more than human speed into grandma's arms. I missed her so much, living in Toronto bascically all your life and never meeting your dad friends and only seeeing my mom's side once on christmas really takes the toll on your friendship with your family. It was sad they're weren't there to see me phase, you see everyone thought I would stay a vampire for the rest of my life but since I'm a only child I inherited the wolf gene. My parents would have had more kids but they thought one hybrid was enough. I heard a bell like chuckle next to us. _

_" No hug for your grandpa?" Grandpa said pouting. I grinned and let go of grandma and hugged grandpa. Dad and Mum came up to us at human speed, with disapproving looks on their face. _

_" Sarabella Allie Black, how many time have I told you to be careful." He said with his fatherly voice. Grandpa and Grandma looked like they were trying to hold back laughter, they found dad funny when he was trying to be stern father. _

_"I'm guessing more than twice." I said sheepishly. I heard Grandma and Grandpa laughing hysterically while mum was giggling. _

_"What is so funny?!" Dad asked. _

_" Because you are trying to be Billy and she is reacting just like you would." Mum said. I grinned, hook line and sinker. _

_" Not to mention she has your same cuniving mind." Added grandpa through laughter. _

_" Not to mention that grin." Grandma said, barely recovering from her fits of laughter. Dad rolled his eyes. And we loaded our bags into Uncle Emmett's jeep, and headed to the Cullens house. I noticed everything past the freeway was just so green, I would love to have a run in those woods, Fork's woods are the best in the world to me. I was practically jumping in my seat from the thought of running in those woods. _

_" Sweetie are you okay? You look like your having a fit." Mom asked squeezing my shoulder. _

_" Forest... Run...Me." I said through my jiggling. Everyone in the car laughed at my reaction. I knew how to make people laugh, even when I didn't mean to. _

_"You can have a run after we get there." Dad said chuckling at my eagerness. Yay I was hungry too, Being a half vampire meant I still needed blood. _

Whats would you recommend? _I asked in my head. _

_" Well mountain lion is good, the grizzlies are getting weak so now would be a good time to strike. There is elk and deer. Just try not to take out any wolves." Grandpa said winking at the last part. I rolled my eyes. _

_" I can't because I will probally be attacking my own pack, not a good descision for an alpha." I said with a hint of disgust. Both my grandparents looked confused at my tone. _

_" She is the Alpha of the second generation of wolves, and she isn't to happy about it." Dad said. Mom and grandpa snickered, while grandma laughed fully. _

_" Yes because, I want to spend my time with testorone filled dunderheads who can turn into giant wolves if they get angry." I said saracastically. " And is it is even better if I find my imprint or get imprinted on, that will be fun." I added with a false whoopty doo. The whole car broke out in bell like laughter. We neared the Cullen house, and I could tell Esme was baking my favourite chocolate chip cookies. We unloaded our bags and headed into the Cullen house, I was barely through the door when something hit me and tackled me to the ground. Aunt Alice was staring down at me grinning. _

_" Hi sweetie pie, I missed you." She said hugging me.I grinned at her hugging her back. We got up and everybody else greeted me, but someone was missing. _

_"Where is uncle Emmett?" I asked. As an answer to my question, uncle Emmett came swooping in, wearing a spiderman costume. He scooped me up, and lifted me over his head. _

_"The mighty Emmett captures the evil Sara!" He yelled. I didn't know ho to get out of his grip, then I remembered he was ticklish. _

_" Oh no you didn't!" I said tickling his chin. His gripped loosened for a second, which was enough time for me to hop down. _

_" Emmett I told you not to scare the girl." Aunt Rosie said appearring at the bottom of the stairs, she didn't look to happy. _

_" Aunt Rosie!" I squeled running into her open arms. She grinned kissing my head. _

_" No uncle Emmy!?" Uncle Emmett asked pouting. I grinned at Aunt Rosie, she winked at me. I made to hug uncle Emmett but jumped on his back. I started kissing his head. _

_" Ewwwwwwwww, cooties!" The whole house shook out with musical laughter. I grinned. We sat down and chatted for a while, until I had a burning sensation in my throat. _

_" I think you should go hunting sweetie." Grandpa said , patting my shoulder. I nodded and looked at my parents for approval, they both nodded. I got up to leave but my dad spoke before I was out the door. _

_" Remember be polite to the young wolves, they all know who you are. And if the give you any trouble, tell me." Dad said. I grinned evily, in which I got some evil grins back. _

_" Don't worry, they don't know me yet, I'll give them a reason to respect me." I said evily. Dad groaned, everyone laughed at this. _

_" Your daughter is a badass Jake." Uncle Jasper said. _

_" That's what I'm afraid of." Dad said leaning into Mom. I giggled. I walked out into the forest and phased, I immediately picked out a scent of a heard of Elk. I stalked the heard , picking out a old stag. Easy kill, but I better get there first because , I could smell a intoxicating smell of a wolf. I knew that was imprint, my dad did a crash course of avoiding a imprint. But he wouldn't get angry if it I did. Mainly because he knew I would hate the connection. I stalked quietly forward, towards the stag. I pounced and wacked the head clean off, I felt proud of my first kill of my life here . I began to tuck in, when that intoxicating smell hit me again, this time closer. I stiffened when I heard a rich growl behind me. I quickly flipped around and guarded my food, and made the mistake of looking in his eyes. I felt the cords snap, every inch of me wanted to protect him, he was the only thing holding me to the universe now. NO! I'm Sarabella Allie Black, I don't fall in love and I definetely don't imprint either. I hate this wolf, no you don't Sara you can never hate him, oh yes I do! I growled in my most Alphaish way possible. He being the male of course had to contradict me, by growling in a very fercious way. It would have been impressive if he didn't hiccup at the end, I literally fell to the ground laughing. Which was a mistake in itself, who the #!*% falls down laughing when you are faced with a wolf who is bigger than you and could take serious advantage of you!? That sounded wrong didn't it? The other wolf stepped over me and nipped my under belly, this was a sign of dominance, and I was not having it. I whacked him in the face sending him to the ground and pinned him to the ground with my paws. I grinned mishchievously at him, he grinned back. I stepped off him, allowing him to stand up. I motioned to the forest indicatiing I wanted us to phase back. He nodded and we sprinted into the forest, when I was sure he wasn't looking I phased behind a tree and quickly changed. I stepped out of the tree and faced my own personal HE IS NOT! I'm going crazy, but even if he wasn't my imprint I would still find him attractive. He had tanned skin,cropped black hair and he was very muscley. He had the most diverse brown eyes I had ever seen. _

_Of course I had to be a smart #!*% , just to prove I wasn't a pansy. _

_" Didn't your mother ever tell you never to take food from a wolf?" I questioned a slight smirk playing on my lips. He grinned a grin which left me breathless. _

_" Probabaly, but then again I never did listen to my mother, I'm guessing your our new Alpha." He said. _

_" Yeah, I'm guessing your my trouble maker." I said. I kinda enjoy the fact he is a sarcastic, this will be fun when he can't keep up with my saracsim. _

_" Oh no, there are more idiots, but as for the fact of me being yours, I was sure you were mine." He said leaning against a tree, smirking. Git. _

_" Oh no, did we imprint on each other?" I asked, biting my lip. _

_"Appears so." He said, slightly happy with himself." I'm Zane Call, Embry's son." Oh great Dad's best friend's son. _

_" Sarabella Black, Jacob's daughter. But you can call me Sara." I said, grinning. He grinned back, I wish he would stop doing that. _

_" Well your amazingly smiley, would have thought you were more of a badass." He said. I was deeply offended. _

_" As I recall, I tackled you to the ground when you thought you had me. Do you remember that or did you supress the memory." I sneered matter o factly. He chuckled softly, which sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine. OH GOD PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! _

_" Ohhhhhh, the kitten has claws." He sneered back. I hate this boy. I walked towards him and pushed him against the tree he was leaning against. I was 6'1, but he was still taller than me. He seemed to enjoy being close to me, this boy was sick and twisted. _

_" Look buddy, I don't care how you ran this pack, but I'm the Alpha now, and I don't take #!*% from the likes of you." I snarled. He pushed me back effortlessly, but I wasn't backing down. " And give me any more crap, and you will be running double shifts for a month." I said pushing him back. _

_" Well for your information, I don't take orders from anyone. So good luck with that Alpha. I can't be told what to do." He snarled. I grinned evily. _

_" We'll see about that." I said. He smiled at me. I stuck out my tongue. _

_" Fiesty littlt bunny aren't you?" He said, putting one hand on my hip. I gently shoved it away and smirked. _

_" You have no idea." I said. A howl echoed through the forest, Dad. I winked at him and walked away. I sprinted to the house, I entered the house to be bombarded with questions from aunt Alice. _

_"Well what is he like, is he cute, do you like him?!" She squealed. I am so confused. _

_"Alice saw you imprinting, I'm just happy the future father of your wolf puppies is Embry's son." Dad said sighing. I was shocked Dad actually said that. Wolf puppies, wolf, puppies! _

_" WOLF PUPPIES! Have you lost your mind, there is no way I am ever having kids with that... that... Idiot!" I said gasping. They whole house shook with laughter. _

_" Sweetie you can't resist a Imprint, and its a double imprint which means it is very strong." Mom said squeezing my shoulder. I mouthed to grandpa and grandma 'help me!' they chuckled at this, and shook their head. _

_"But Mommmmmm!" I whined. She looked stern. _

_"No buts, young lady." She said tapping my nose. " Besides I like to meet him tonight at the bonfire." I groaned while dad chuckled. Living #!*% . _

* * *

_" Welcome back Jake and Ness, oh my gosh miss Sara you have grown up so much. I remember when you were tiny and loved playing soccer with all the guys." Aunt Emily said groping me in a hug. I laughed. _

_" You saw me last Christmas Aunt Emily." I laughed, she grinned. _

_" But you've grown so much." She giggled. _

_" Emily I didn't get a hug." I heard Uncle sam say. Then I felt loads of people hugging me. The scents were Seth, Paul, Jared, Brady, Collin, Embry and Quil. _

_" WHAT UP SHORTSTUFF!" They all said at the same time. The whole cliff side rang with laughter. _

_"I still didn't get my hug." I heard uncle Sam mutter. The guys laughed. I finally hugged Uncle Sam, and when I let go I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. _

_" What is this I hear about you imprinting on my son, miss Black." Embry said. I felt myself blush as some guys wolf whistled. _

_"Sorry." I said cheekily. He grinned and ruffled my hair. I was stll blushing like crazy , when Jared wolf whistled and looked behind me. I was confused till I felt his hot breath against my ear. _

_" Never thought I would see my almighty Alpha blush like a school girl." I could feel the smile in his voice. I blushed even more and rolled my eyes. He chuckled at my reaction, and grabbed my wrist. _

_" I should introduce you to your new pack." He said. Steering me towards about six boys who were conversing between themselves. _

_"Hey guys! Meet our new Alpha Sara Black." Zane said introducing me. They said hi. _

_" Hey." I said smiling. _

_" You must be the girl who stole Zaney's heart. I'm Tony Atera by the way." He said. " This is Adam Fuller, Roady Littlesea, Alex Lahote, Ben Clearwater, Johnny Cameron and Calvin Uley ." They all looked like there dads but with subtle hints of there Moms. _

_" You have no idea how much Zaney has been talking about you non stop." Alex said. _

_" "I wonder if she likes me?" " Roady mimicked Zane badly. _

_" " Did I scare her off ?" Adam mimicicked. _

_" " She was really hot!" " Ben said. _

_" " I should have asked for her number." " Johnny piped in. _

_" Guys guys, I think we have embarassed Zane enough, for now." Calvin said grinning at Zane. I noticed that Zane was blushing. I whispered in his ear when everyone looked away. _

_" I never thought I would see the pack bad boy, blush like a school boy." I smiled at my use of wit. I could feel his hands try to slip to my wrist to my hips. " One more thing, you should know about me is that I am not big on the touchy feely thing." I snarled. I grabbed his wrist and put it by his side. He grinned as if to say this isn't over. _

_" How cute, you think I'm going to give up." He chuckled. I hadn't realised we had started walking over to the bonfire, He sat me down beside him. _

_" I'm not gonna give up on putting you in your place." I smiled sweetly while saying this. He grinned at me evily. _

_" And you should know, just because your my imprint, does not mean I have to listen to you." He said. I could tell people were listening, might as well embarass him now. _

_" How cute, you think you have a choice." I chuckled. Some of the boys yelled out stuff like "powned!" and "burned Call burned!" Embry and his wife, Aunt Kiara, were laughing very hard. I guess their son is used to ruling La Push. Grandpa Billy cleared his throat to stop the laughter, after he had stopped laughing, and started telling the legends. _

_" This is not over Black." Zane whispered in my ears, sending his breathe down my neck. He grinned noticing my shudder. _

_" Wouldn't dream of it." I whispered back into his ear. I was hoping to have the same effect on him, no such luck. He just chuckled at my pout. We listened to the legends gorging down hot dogs by the bucket load. I could feel Zane's leg next to mine, I wanted it to stay there. YOU IDIOT PULL AWAY PULL AWAY! I wanted to so bad, but there was some invisible force stopping me. By the time Grandpa Billy finished the legends, Zane was just plain pushing his luck. He had his body pressed up against mine, I was about to kick him somewhere which on a boy should never be kicked. It was worse when Embry brought Mom and Dad came to introduce themselves. _

_" Hi I'm Renesmee, Sara's Mom." Mom said launching herself on Zane. I groaned, in response Zane chuckled while hugging mom. He gave dad that akward guy hug thing. _

_"I'm Zane." He said in a gentlemanly fashion, I snorted. My parent's gave me a very confused look, but Embry and I held in laughter. Zane winked at me to quick for anyone but me to see. If he was trying to impress my parents well that idiot has another a thing coming. My parents maybe rich, but they were not snobby. I raised my eyebrows at him. _

_"You know what I'm pretty tired I think I might hit the hay." I said yawning. Dad knew why I wanted to go, but he was going to tease me. _

_" I don't want you to go home by yourself Sara, maybe Zane should walk you to the Big house." Dad said smirking. Mom and Embry were laughing silently, I groaned to myself. _

_"Fine, just let me go say goodbye." I muttered darkly. I said goodbye to everyone and walked into the forest where Zane was waiting. I walked past him, muttering incoherntly, I could feel him next to me even though I wasn't looking. I felt a warm hand enclose across my wrist. _

_" Will you at least look at me before you start to walk off." He whispered, I could tell he was hurt. I turned around to look at him, I smiled at him cheekily. _

_" Oh did you miss me already?" I said cheeking him with my unmistackable spunk. He looked annoyed and slightly angry. _

_" Don't you ever take anything seriously?" He asked. I grinned, it was an quite funny to see the flame in his chocolate eyes." There you go grinning again. I don't need an wishy washy Alpha." He sneered. _

_" Excuse me? I can make your life living #!*% , pup." I said, growling for effect. He had a very cocky smile, I wasn't having that. I pushed him against a tree( again), and put my face close to his, big mistake. He started to lean in closer, pushing me closer to his body. I shoved myself away from him." Sick little puppy aren't you? Would you mind not doind that." I asked glaring. _

_" Hey, you'll have to get used to it Alpha, as you're Beta we do everything togethor." He said.  
" Who said you were my Beta?" I asked. This wolf is really testing me. _

_" Ancient pack law Alpha, imprinters are always second in command. Why have a problem?" He said, a slight gusto obvious in his smirk. _

_" Fine, but step out of line, and you were going to wish you were never born." I threatened darkly. Oh yes evil punishment, but I don't think the were legal since the 1800's. Poo. _

_"You think I'm afraid of you, Sara, but really you're just a kid who thinks they can get away with acting like the boss. Trust me if Alpha picking wasn't herdetirity, you wouldn't be here in this position." He sneered. Suddenly a huge clump of dirt flew at him, covering him in brown dust. Did I mention my power was to control the elements? Must have slipped my mind... He looked pretty shocked and then turned to me, realisation hitting him like a beam of light." Nice gift, but I'll have you know you're going to pay for that." I stormed off into the woods not bothering looking back. Who does he think he is? I'm the Alpha! I sprinted toward the big house fuming, I walked in to see Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice confering about something. As soon as I got there they both turned smiling, I expected to be bombarded with questions, but it wasn't their voice that asked me a question. _

_" Love are you ok?" Grandma's voice said behind me. Oh great. _

_" Fine Grandma. Just really tired." My voice broke slightly at the end. I wanted to tell her I didn't want to be a Alpha, that I was fighting my soul mate so hard it hurt, that every part of me is still a child but it's coated with this adultness I'm supposed to have. I wanted to cuddle up to her and cry like when I did when I was little, for her tell me that everything was going to be fine. I wanted to play silly games with her, for her to tell me my smile could light up the whole world if it needed to. I miss those rainy days in Forks when Grandpa would teach me piano, then he would make my favourite blueberry pancakes then she would come in, lightly coated in raindrops and say we were going forest exploring. We would march for hours on end to every meadow in that forest, sitting and playing games. Grandma and Grandpa loved me. The rest of my family did too of course, but I still prefer hanging out with them. I stared into Grandma's eyes, which were slowly turning black from anger. _

_" What did that mongrel do to you?" She said through gritted teeth. I quickly averted my eyes, palms becoming sweaty with nervousnes. What was I going to tell her, I never lie to her, but I knew she would be out for his blood if I told her the truth. _

_"Grandma seriously it's ok, you worry too much." I said shrugging it off, shrugging felt good very nonchalont. She stared at me accusingly, I needed back up. Just as I thought that Grandpa came down swooping his arm around her. _

**_Thanks you I thought I was in deep for a second! _**_I thought in my head. He did a stiff nod as if to say this isn't over yet young lady. _

_" Bells, she is a big girl, she can't have her Grandma coming down on boys everytime they try and make a move on her." Grandpa said chuckling. She grinned for a moment, but it soon turned into a suspicious half frown. I laughed and quickly zoomed up into my room. That was way to close. I sat in my room, waiting for Grandpa to come up, I jst hoped he wouldn't be mad at me. I mean I never ever lie to my grandparents, it was just something that didn't feel right. I loved them to much to do so. _

_" You know you can tell me anything, right?" Grandpa said from my doorway. I hadn't realised I'd been thinking for long. _

_" Yes, but I hate lying to you, but if I told her she would kill him. And as much I hate him, I still love him." I grumbled the last part. He sighed. _

_" If you love him, then why do you treat him like an irritating fly?" He asked sharply. _

_" Because he questions my authority everytime, and whether I have to swim in hot gravy, so help me I will make him respect me." I nearly half shouted. _

_" Do you want me to help you with this problem, or do you want to do this yourself?" He said stroking my hair. I shook my head, I was going to this myself. " Ok then, but if this gets out of hand, I'm stepping in." I nodded in agreement. He left the room leaving me to change and go to sleep. I fell asleep dreaming of wolves and Zane. _

**Hey guys, well this is my first story and you see I really badly want reviews I mean it would be awesome if I did. As you see Sara is a carbon copy of her father with a dash of Nessie as well, and she isn't your typical imprint/imprinter, but you'll see they will grow to love each other. So Wait for it... R&R PLEASEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: School's in. Bonfire not done. Oh heck to the no!**

**I woke up to hear Mom screaming, **

**" SARABELLA BLACK GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HER BEFORE YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I groaned and yelled back. **

**" THE LOVELY SOUND OF MY MOTHERS VOICE IN THE MORNING!" I heard the house shake with laughter, but with the dash of rough werewolf laughter. Including my imprints. I showered at super speed, and ran back to my room to decide what to wear. I had an idea, this involved annoying the heck out of my imprint, I put on my super tight skinny jeans and tank tops and sneakers and short cardy. This was bound to attract male attetion, this would annoy Zane. I raced down the stairs, my family didn't turn a hair to my outfit, they didn't care. Dad was trying not to laugh into his coffee, and grandpa was doing the same, I winked at both of them in a way that spelled out mishchief. I heard Zane groan, and I turned around to see him pinch the bridge of his nose and count to ten wordlessly. I couldn't help but let out a snort. Aunt Leah looked up from her pancakes grinning. **

**" Whats wrong Zane, is there a problem?" Then Embry pitched in, just to make his son angry. **

**"Yeah Zane, what's wrong? Hey Sara love your outfit." He said winking at me. I nearly burst out laughing, but I controlled myself. Zane finally spoke. **

**" Just change, please." He said through gritted teeth. **

**" Look, last I checked I was Alpha, and what is wrong with my outfit? It's totally innocent." I whined. He stood up sighing. He gave me a glared. **

**"There is nothing innocent about that outfit." Zane said giving me a fatherly stare. Everyone around us was trying not laugh at our showdown. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue at him. I tapped him on the nose and walked to get some pancakes, leaving him starstruck that I touched him. Everyone started laughing, and Dad and Mum were trying to keep from falling to the ground laughing. When Zane came to sit down next to me he was evidently blushing, I grinned at him. His response was glaring at me and saying, **

**" Imature much Sara?"' He said irratiabably.  
"Very, it's kinda of my thing." I replied smugly. He rolled his eyes. Dad said he took after Embry in many ways, almost a carbon copy. Wow... Glad Embry isn't like that now. "Hey you want a ride to school?" I asked stuffing a pancake in my mouth. He grinned, which I took for a yes, but since when do I except nonchalant silence." Yes or no buddy, I don't speak idiot - trying - to - be -a -cool." I said grinning, he chuckled rolling his eyes. It was very easy to joke with him, I kinda was actually starting to like him. NO YOU'RE NOT, HE REPULSES YOU! I hate my inner self. I grabbed my jacket and said goodbye to everyone and Zane and the rest of the young wolves followed me to the the Land Rover. My baby, my Bertha. She was a Land Rover defender, red, and just plain AWESOME! It was only Adam Roady and Ben who went to la Push high school, so Bertha had more than enough room. The guys seemed surprised when I walked over to Bertha. **

**" That's your car!?" Roady exclaimed. I leaned against Bertha grinning. **

**" Yep, rescued her from the junk yard and my Dad and I fixed her up." I said. They all looked astounded that I could even know what a junkyard is, I rolled my eys at they're shocked expressions. " Are you gonna just stand there or are you going to get in?" I asked playfully. They all grinned and Adam shouted. **

**" I call shotgun!" All the guys groaned. I giggled and jumped into the driver seat and the guys jumped into the passengers seat well except for Adam. They all started discussing cars as I drove to La Push, but something was intriguing. **

**"Hey guys how much of a prison is LPH anyway?" I asked. They all grinned mishchievously. " You're not going to tell me are you." I said giving them puppy eyes, Zane shook his head grinning the grin which left me breathless. **

**" No chance cupcake, you're going to have to find out yourself." He said winking at me. All the other guys groaned, Ben made gagging noises actually. I rolled my eyes. **

**" Don't call me cupcake, bozo" I said through gritted. I hate pansy nicknames, some of the guys snickered at this. He had to be a smartass **

**" Is that best you could come up with up with, Princess?" He said grinning. **

**" If you don't shut up you're going to be picking up your own body parts." I growled for effect. This still didn't faze him. He grinned. I pulled into the school parking lot, and we all jumped out to see every human stare at us. A group of guys were staring at me like I was piece of meat. I winked at them, but Zane was not having that. **

**" Don't even think about it, those guys are players. I swear I'll kill them if they touch you." He whispered in my ear. His hot breathe tickled my ear and instictively I touched his neck. I stared into his eyes, he leaned down closer to me and pecked me on the lips. I felt myself blushing crimson, he laughed at my expression. I grinned sheepishly. **

**" Can we get to class before I barf." Adam said. I turned around and the guys looked a little green, Zane and I nearly piled over each other laughing. We walked past the group of boys who were looking murderous. Zane glared at them and slunk his arm around my waist holding me closer. I whacked my hand hard against his chest and whispered, **

**" This does not change anything doofus." He laughed, and I shoved his arm off my waste. I said I would go alone to secetary but Zane insisted on coming, the other guys just went to flirt with some girls who were fanning themselves as they came over. When we reached the secetary, she looked up from her piles of papers and gave us a warm smile. **

**" Hey I'm Sarabella Black, I'm new." I said returning her warm smile. **

**" Oh yes, you do have your fathers grin. Let's hope you don't cause much trouble, because from your record I would say you inherited his trouble making ways." She said smiling warmly. I grinned my famous grin. **

**" Don't worry I won't go further than exploding toliet seats." I said. I could almost feel Zane smiling behind me. She grinned and handed me the class list and Zane and I headed into the corridor. **

**" What do you have first? You have honours english with me." When he said this I could feel my mouth drop open. He grinned. " What no one can be smarter than the princess?" He teased. I lightly punched his arm.**

**" You know, I've only known you for two days, and I already want to strangle you." I grumbled. He laughed at me and managed to slink his arm around my waist again. I let it be for now, to much effort goes into reprimanding him. We headed into the classroom, and again everyone stopped and stared, with my super speed I shoved Zane's arm off of my waist before anyone could notice. **

**"Do you mind introducing yourself or do you need an invititation?" Said a crude voice. A middle aged man with grey hair and wrinkles that look like they belonged on a pug, was glaring at me. I glared back at him, to my satisfaction he was taken a back. I turned to my class, who without fail where still staring. **

**"I'm Sara Black, and I hope you're not all as bored as me." I said turning to my teacher. The whole class burst into laughter, the Zane was chuckling to himself. The teacher told me to sit next to Zane, which I was grateful for. I sat down beside him grinning to myself, he smiled back. **

**" His name is Mr. Nichols, he hates everyone else except Katy Lesser and the populars. Well played though... I was almost considering of letting you off the hook." He whispered so low only I could hear. This was nagging at me for a long time though, I was wondering what his payback would be. **

**" Stop being such a baby, a little mud wouldn't hurt you once in a while. Besides I'm _yours_, can't you take it easy on me?" I said giving him puppy dog eyes. He is going to be the death of me. He laughed at my attempt for forgivness and just rubbed his leg against mind. **

**"Sara, Sara. Would have worked if you hadn't said that you would make me run double patrols if I didn't stop pushing it." He said giving me a gorgeous smile. I sighed. **

**"Miss Black would you mind telling us why shakespeare only had men playing leading women characters?" Mr. Nichols said smugly. To easy. **

**" Because in those times, women were not allowed to do jobs, which men considered unfit to be done by a women. Acting being one of them, so the only thing they could do was do housework. Those were before the times of any feminist activism of course." I said smugly. He nodded stiffly, thats right Nichols I owned you. I looked up at the clock it's only been five minutes, this is going to be a long hour. **

* * *

**" Hey guys." I said sitting down with the pack at a lunch table. They all said hi back and returned to scoffing there huge amounts of food. That's werewolves for you, they were forever hungry. A whole bunch of them could probally clean a whole house within five minutes. I never inherited that particular skill though, my only specialty is manipulating elements of the earth and making them appear out of nothing. Yeah nothing special. **

**" Hey so is running patrol tonight?" Ben asked. Wait what!? They didn't already know?! **

**" Let me get this straight, you guys decide who id going on patrol the lunch before?! This doesn't sound jacked up to you?!" I asked. They all gave me sheepish grins. I sighed. " Look I can see why you guys need an Alpha, I'll get on it. For today I'll run patrol, and I'm guessing you want to come right Zane." He nodded at this part. Stupid protective, Adonis reacarnated imprint. Did I really just say that? Well it was true perfect wash board abs, finely chilseled face, velvet looking black hair and perfectly sculpted lips... SHUT UP BEFORE YOU START DROOLING! **

**It would be so strange to start drooling in the middle of a lunch hall, thank god I had more control over my salvia than humans. Zane caught me staring, but I quickly turned away before he could catch me blush. I swear I could feel his grin penetrating my thick curly black hair. I hate him so much, look what I have been recuced to,hiding behind my hair. If he wasn't my imprint, he would have been knocked unconscious by now. **

**" Hey Sara, you ok." Roady asked. Great, thanks Roady. Roady was really sweet, but sometimes the boy was dumber than a piece of bacon. **

**" I'm fine." I said meeting his gaze, my face wasn't red anymore, darn my blushing. **

**" Sara was just feeling a bit hot under the collar, weren't you Sara?" Zane said. He was sitting next to me and proceded to move closer to me until our arms were touching and his scorching hot skin was sending my heart into over drive, any minute now I was going to start shaking. **

**" Twerp." I muttered and got up from my table and went to empty my lunch tray. I had to get over the fact that I wanted to make out with Zane. I wanted to so badly. BUT I WILL NEVER, I AM WOMAN, I WILL NOT TO BE SEDUCED! I went back over to the lunch table and sat down, but something was bothering me. **

**"Oh no." I said my eyes widening. My eyes met bewildered stares." We forgot to we were organizing the bonfire tonight.` My words were followed with Zane rushing over to get my car keys and bag. **

**"We need your aunt Alice to bail us out of here." He said thrusting my cell phone at me. I dialled the number quickly as I could. It was on the second ring that she answered. **

**" Hey Sara, is everything ok?" She asked. **

**" Aunt Alice, you need to bail us out of school please. And Mom and Dad can't know please." I said so quickly it was vampire worthy. She squealed excitably. **

**"Oh yeah a mission! Don't worry my lips are sealed, I've got 30 boxes of hot dogs, 18 bottles each of mustard and kethcup, 16 1 litre bottles of soda." She said in arush. **

**" How did you even know about that?!" I asked. She giggled and hung up. I grabbed my keys and headed to my car. Everyone jumped in and we sped off to the Cullens. Dad was at work and mum was shopping with Aunt Rose. Aunt Alice wanted to spend time with Uncle Jasper. We all ran into the house, and we ran into Aunt Alice who just handed us the boxes. We loaded into my car. **

**" Guys get in, I'll be back in a sec." I said. I ran into the house and hugged Aunt alice and Uncle Jasper." Sorry I ruined your quality time, thank you so much." I said as I hugged them. **

**" Sweetie, it's ok your Uncle Emmett has been disturbing us." Uncle jasper chuckled. I know what I can do. I packed a swimming costume for Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice. **

**" Hey Uncle Emmett." I said. In a flash Uncle Emmett was in front of me." I'll pay you fifty bucks and you can play my spartans attack game, if you leave Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper." I said holding out my hand. He shook it and grabbed the fifty bucks out my hand. **

**" Deal." He said grinning. I grinned back, and flew downstairs. I handed Aunt Alice the bag. **

**" Theres a waterfall near Boldmans creek just south east of it actually, have fun." I said smiling. They grinned and both kissed me on the cheek and dissappeared. **

**I ran and jumped into the drivers the seat. We were driving to the la Push cliffs at top speed, good thing Charlie wasn't around. **

**When we got out there our help was there, Alex, Johnny and Calvin. We all grinned at the same time and immediately huddled. I spoke.**

**" OK, game plan Alex and Calvin you guys can do the roundup and chairs and logs. Roady, Adam and Johnny, you guys can do the food, I guess that leaves Zane and I to collect fire wood, the old one is getting smaller by the minute... Well go!" There was a chorus of ' Oh righttttt!' as the boys dispersed Zane and I sprinted into the forest, heading to the old lumber yard. We were travelling for a long time before we slowed our pace to a steady jog, not that we got tired. We jogged in silence, to me it was a say-one-of-your-comments-and-your-dead silences, but I could almost hear him plotting the next witty remark that came out of his mouth. I wonder if he was thinking about me... I should not have said that, because I could feel the blush creep on to my cheeks at the thought. I just pray he didn't notice. **

**" You do that a lot, blushing." He said smugly. I guess I didn't say my prayers quick enough." And the strange thing is, it always seem to happen, when you're looking at me. Spell anything out for you Sara?" He said brushing his hand against mine, making me turn crimson. He nodded in victory. Ughhh, this boy better shut up before I do something I regret. " Thought so..." He said. **

**" In case you haven't noticed, thoughts are thoughts for a reason, they are meant to stay in your head." I growled in his ear. I swear I heard him gulp. I snickered menacingly, so all I have to do is seduce him to make him scared. This guy is so backwards. We reached the lumber yard, but Zane suddenly stopped. **

**"You really think you can beat a top class seducer at his own game? Come on Sara, leave it to the profesionals." He said. I rolled my eyes at him. He was playing a dangerous game. I turned around for a second, but when I look back, Zane's gone. Fear courses through my veins, as my adrenaline kicks in. "SARA!" I heard Zane shout. I bolted towards the forest in which the sound came from."****SARA!" The scream echoed. We were to deep for the pack to even hear, I followed the sound to an old clearing. I walked into it, I would have shouted but my throat was hoarse from fear. **

******" Dammitt!" I was surprised to be able to utter those words, considering I was shaking badly. **

******"Sara, you shouldn't use those words." A velvet voice whispered in my ear, slowly slinking his arms around my waist. Zane Call was a dead man. My fear was replaced by anger. **

******" You idiot! How could you make me worry like that! I nearly phased and called the pack!" I said whacking him in he chest. His smirk grew bigger and bigger with every word that came out my mouth. He leaned closer to me making sure his nose was touching mine. I felt myself drifting towards him, the warmth he had was very welcoming, his blood so sweet and fresh it was almost tempting. But I could not take my eyes away from his, chocolate orbs flaming with desire. I really hate him. **

******"Sara, you need to stop fighting. Because even if you carry on, I'll still fight harder." He whispered. I growled. **

******" The day I stop fighting is the day, when Paul dresses up like a bunny." I said. I could push away, but I didn't want to. I managed to though, to my own chagrin. Ironic isn't it, I'm the one having to control myself around him, it used to be the other way around. He chuckled at this. We collected wood from the surrounding area and headed back. The guys were finished and were lounging on the cliff side. **

******" Hey guys we got the wood!" I yelled. I failed to notice that some of the older pack was there, yep we were screwed. My dad was staring daggers at me, correction swords. **

******"Sarabella Black, what were you thinking?" My Dad said. I gave him puppy dog eyes, which usually melt him like butter." Oh no Sara, Puppy eyes won't get you out of it. Give me one good reason, that I shouldn't call your mother right now." He said stepping in front of me. I was stuck for idea's, until a certain memory popped into my mind. **

******" Well I hope you want mom to find out about Uncle Emmett taking you to a go go bar, because a little birdy might just spill." I said slyly. His face fell, hook line and sinker. Embry and Aunt Leah looked horrified, while Seth, Paul and Sam were trying hard to contain their laughter."Your choice Daddy..." I said innocently." At least I skipped school for a good cause, and you know how mom gets when she finds out secrets that really should have been told 2 years ago." He scowled. **

******"Fine. By the way who taught you how to blackmail?" Dad asked. **

******" Grandpa." I said smugly. **

********HEY GUYS, I DECIDED NOT TO DO THE BONFIRE, AND IF YOU GUYS ARE CONFUSED LAST NIGHT WAS THE WELCOME HOME BONFIRE, THIS NIGHT IS A PATROL MEETING TYPE BONFIRE. ZANE IS REALLY PUSHING SARA, WHEN DO YOU GUYS THINK SHE IS GOING TO CRACK? WRITE YOUR ANSWER IN THE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR GENERAL FEEL OF THE STORY IN THE REVIEWS. SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! 

**HOLLA !**

**Chloexxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRUTH OR DARE CULLEN STYLE **

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! **

**The week went by and everyone was anticipating the weekend. Nobody knew what we were doing, but spending time with my family was good enough for me. I headed downstairs in my pajamas, to find everyone downstairs. The wolves included.**

**" Morning everyone." I said happily. I received a chorus of mornings back. I grabbed a couple of pancakes and sat down next Zane. He was grinning at my shirt and whispered in my ear so quietly I could barely hear it. **

**" I agree with your shirt." I looked down to my 'I'm a keeper' shirt and blushed crimson. He chuckled deeply at my reaction."You need to find new ways of coping with me. Not that I'm complaining." He said into my ear, his breath tickling my neck, but this time he put his hand on my neck to feel me shudder. I did my best Alpha growl. **

**"God sake leave her alone Zane, could you get anymore perverted?" Calvin said stealing one of my pancakes. I playfully whacked him in the arm, Calvin was grinning at us and decided to intervene. He was the oldest and felt like a big brother to us, he had Aunt Emily's kindness and Sam's looks, I just hope he finds a nice imprint. Zane growled playfully. **

**"You should know that I'm possessive, so mind my my cavemen mentality but, mine!" He said scooping me in his arms. Oh god! Why did he smell so good? Did I really just say that? **

**"You should know I'm not afraid to punch a werewolf." I said. Out of the corner my eye I saw grandma, Dad and Grandpa grin at each other. I hopped from his arms and addressed the others." What you guys wanna do today?" Aunt Alice squealed. Oh #!*% ! **

**"Why don't we play truth or dare?" she asked. That wasn't so bad, I nodded and soon everyone all sat in a circle and Aunt Alice spoke first. **

**"Edward you go first." she demanded.A creepy grin surfaced on grandpa's face as he looked at Dad. **

**"Jacob. Truth or dare?" He asked. **

**"Truth." Dad said confidently. **

**"Who's idea was it to have Sara, Nessie or yourself?" Dad looked nervous now. **

**"Nessie." He said shamefully, not meeting my eyes. I burst out laughing. Everyone soon joined in to. Aunt Alice whipped us back though. **

**"OK, OK ummmm Emmett your next." Emmett's gaze fell on me. **

**"Sara. Truth or dare?" **

**"Dare." I said, my signature blaze detectable. **

**" I dare you to rip one of Esme's pillows." I could feel my jaw drop. I looked over to Esme who was glaring at uncle Emmett. **

**"What if I don't do it?" I challenged " Do you want me to be roasted alive in a microwave." **

**"If you don't do it you have to kiss uncle Jazz." I heard Zane growl next to me. **

**"IS THIS PICK ON JASPER DAY!" Uncle jasper whined. I sighed and gave Esme a apolegetic look. She just looked horrified. I took one of Esme's pillows and ripped it in half. I winced when I saw Esme lunge at Uncle Emmett. I managed to pry Esme from clawing Emmett's face. Next was Aunt Rosie. **

**"Zane truth or dare." Oh this should be good... I could literally feel his face fall. **

**"Truth." He said narrowing his eyes. **

**"What is the best part of Sara?" This better be good. **

**" Spunk easily." he said quite smug with his answer. That was way too easy for Aunt Rosie. **

**"Dear, I mean body part." She said slyly. I looked to Zane smirking, something to hold against him. **

**" Butt." He whispered. My mom and dad burst out laughing at my reaction, which was so close to have a fit anger. **

**"Sorry Zane, didn't hear you..." Aunt Rosie said. **

**" BUTT! BUTT! BUTT! Don't ever make me say it again!" Zane yelled. I had enough, I lunged at him and tackled him. **

**"You were staring at my-" I said midway killing him. Zane grabbed my waist and hoisted me upwards so I could not reach him, and for added safety put his legs on my stomache lifting me up even more. **

**"Sara calm down." Zane said, looking me in the eyes. I managed to whack him upside the head. **

**"I'm going to hurt you Call!" I yelled trying to grab him. I felt his hands trying to keep me away from scratching his preety boy face. Everyone was laughing at us, or Zane trying to hold in his screams of terror. I whacked every part I could reach, but not his face, I was saving that for last. **

**"Sara that hurts." He groaned. I paused to make a witty response when he threw me next to him. It hurt. I groaned and thumped him in the chest, making him groan. **

**"I know the world is about peace and equality, but does it count if I rip you into equal pieces?" I asked panting. Everyone laughed even harder. **

**" No it doesn't, by the way you hit like a girl." He said grimacing. **

**" I am a girl, whats you're excuse?" I shot back. **

**"That I'm not sure if you really are a girl." He snarled. I kicked him in the groin. He moaned in pain and punched me in the arm." Thanks Sara now I can't have kids." **

**"I consider that doing the world a favour." I quipped. **

**"You know you want to have my-" Before he could finish his sentence, I kicked him in the groin again. He yelled out in pain , and when he was composed, lunged at me. Everyone was trying hard to regain oxygen because they could not stop laughing. He was on top of me and was trying to wrestle me into submission. I kicked him in the groin,for the thrice time. **

**"What's wrong with you women! You have problems." He yelled. Everyone was watching intently waiting for me to fire back. **

**"You're just sore because you lost to a girl." I smirked at my comment. **

**"Oh please, I could beat you at anything I want to." He said defensively. I laughed. **

**" So you wanted to lose to me in the chemistry,english, alegabra and spanish test?" I asked sarcastism dripping my in voice. **

**"That's academic, when it comes to sports, I can own you easily." He said smugly. I raised my eyebrows as the cullens snickered behind me. **

**"Ok... You do know I am a hybrid who is just as fast and strong as a vampire, been a werewolf my whole life unlike you and has lived with a very active family. Wow Zane, and I mistook you for smart." I said. My chances of winning a sports event was far better than his. **

**"Fine I bet you don't play a musical instrument." He ssaid pointedly. Everyone in the room burst out laughing. I giggled. **

**"Saxaphone,Cello,Flute,Harmonica,Guitar,Harp,Recorder,Glockespiel,Trumphet,French horn,Piano and uhhh... Oh yeah! I also sing a little." I gave him a coy smile as I said everything. He glared at me, his chocolate eyes burning. **

**"Bet you don't know the forest as well as me." He said not giving up. **

**"I should, been roaming them since I was eight." I said. Zane let out a long groan."Face it pup, you can't beat me." Everyone laughed. **

**"Well serves you right boy o, been walking round La Push like you own it since you were twelve. It's good someone finally put it in your place." Uncle Paul said smirking. " Remember the time when he was thirteen and kept hitting on every girl that came by." I felt myself get a little tinsy winsy bit jealous... What!?I'm a teenage girl! I raised my eyebrows in shock. **

**"Oh and how many girls have you kissed? "Aunt leah asked. **

**"27." Calvin answered. Zane looked like he was going to kill Calvin. **

**"I got to go and...uh... hunt." I said zooming out of the house. I quickly headed into the forest and started running towards grandma and grandpa's maeadow. I sat down in the middle and stared of into space. **

**He's hit on girls before me, kissed 27 girls! I mean I bet he's dated othergirls, why do I care? Because I have the hugest crush on him, he is adonis reincarnated oh... and he's my imprint! I phased and and started chasing my tail, even as a little kid this used to solve my problems, or just make me look crazy. It must look really stupid, a full grown white wolf chasing her tail. I got dizzy and sat down, and started crying. Well more like whinying when you're a wolf there isn't much difference. Why the heck am I crying? I blame the hormones. I smelt a grizzly bear nearby and pursued the scent. I came across a male grizzly scrathcing himself, perfect, males always tasted best. I slowly crouched into stalking posistion, inching forward closing in on the bear. I leapt taking him down easily, one strike to the head and it was off. That was my favourite ways to kill my prey, I am sick and twisted aren't I? I drank the blood of the animal, and stood up only to be knocked down by a giant ginger blur. I looked up to se Zane staring down at me, very angry.**

_**What is wrong with you Sara? I've been looking for you the past hour! **_**I growled. **

_**Leave me alone. **_**He still pinned me down. His eyes softened slightly. **

_**Why are you angry with me? **_**As if he didn't know._ No Sara I don't- wait a minute! You're jealous! _**

**_NO! Why would you think that!? _**

**_Look can we talk in person? _I nodded and he got off me. I phased in a bush and quickly pulled on my clothes. He was shirtless as usual, and I couldn't help but mentally drool. He was smirking and leaning against a tree. **

**"Somebody was overcome by a little green monster." He said as I walked up to him. I put my hands on my hip, giving him my angry look. **

**"Do you ever shut up?" I asked. He walked up to me and hugged me. I froze and hugged him back."Ok maybe I was a little jealous..." He chuckled and hugged me tighter. **

**SORRY IT WAS SO LONG I BROKE MY LAPTOP, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOON.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Today we are moving into our new house, which naturally Esme built. I rushed in to our newly furnished house and rushed around taking in the surroundings . The kitchen was huge, with a marble island in the middle and cookers around the side, a fridge and cupboard stood on the side. The living room was an open space, you could see the upstairs which wound around the building and separated by a wooden banister. I rushed around everywhere, making my family dizzy just watching me. **

"**Sara slow down!" Aunt Alice said."You're going to be the first person to make a vampire puke." Well she did look a little green. I stopped and giggled, sticking my tongue out at her. **

"**Sorry Aunt Alice, I don't do slow. At least try and keep up with me." I said snickering. I walked over to her and ruffled her hair. That did it. She chased me around the room, trying to grab me and I think strangle me. I ran upstairs and into a room, shutting the door closed behind me. Aunt Alice tried to break the door down, but since I was pushing it forward she couldn't. After a while she stopped and headed away. I looked at the room; I was guessing it was mine. It had a big double bed in the middle and a dresser to the side, a huge vanity covered the left wall and everything was scarlet. I sat down on the bed, but something poked my butt. Graceful right(?) I got up and saw a box marked SARA'S STUFF. I ruffled through the box and found an old photo of Aunty Rose and I. I was ten years old with a cheerleading certificate. I remember that! **

_**Flashback**___

"_**Knock em dead baby." Aunt Rosie said squeezing my shoulder. I smiled nervously and looked for everyone in the bleachers. All the Cullens were sitting there smiling at me, I laughed at Aunt Alice who was kitted out in Toronto Tigers merchandise. I hugged at Aunt Rosalie and headed out to join my squad because the half time bell sounded. I huddled my girls. **_

"_**Ok girls we've wanted to show up Wycombe Wombats for two years, we've got our chance now, so remember our team is family one of us goes down we all do. I don't want to hear of pointing the finger, otherwise someone's going to be made into soup. Ok Break!" I said breaking the huddle and getting into my place. The crowd cheered as the music started, and we started spelling out the school name. **_

"_**TIGERS WE'RE THE BEST, WE'RE ON A WINNING FEST!" We cheered. Now was my big gymnastics number. I did a flip onto Kimberley and Ace's hands, then doing a handstand onto their hands. The crowd went crazy! I chuckled in my head, I wonder if they knew I could do this on the empire state building. I flipped myself back down and started doing cartwheels around my cheerleaders as the formed a pyramid. I decided to taunt the other cheerleaders by cart wheeling in front of them. Once the pyramid was done, I got a leg up from Ace and flipped onto the top. Now for the finale. I stood on one hand at the top of the pyramid, making the crowd go ballistic. We stood like this until the music faded out. We so won. I got down and ran over to my family. **_

"_**Sweetie that was amazing!" Dad said pulling me into a giant bear hug. **_

"_**Daddy losing air..." I said through a strangled voice. He laughed and put me down.  
"Wow Sar bear that was... Wow." Grandma said lost for words. I laughed blushing, darn my infernal blood. When everyone else congratulated me, the principal spoke always had perfect timing. **_

"_**As you all know every twenty years we give out a very special award, for the best cheerleader of the time. And without further ado, I think you will agree the Mcorgee Cup for cheerleading goes to Sara Black!" I stood frozen still in front of my family, shocked. They all laughed at my reaction and urged me on. I went forward and received my prize, happily bouncing back to my Aunt Rosie. **_

**I missed cheerleading, but I just couldn't do it anymore without hurting people. I rummaged through the box again, finding nothing else of interest except an old note book. I flicked through the pages, it was all pretty boring except for one page which was written in electric blue and decorated with fangs and wolves. **

**Things I want to do before I turn 100 **

**. Marry a cute werewolf **

**. Get a noble prize **

**. Have 94 kids **

**. Kill the McDonalds clown... **

**Essentials for boyfriend type! **

**Must be above six foot**

**Must be handsome **

**Must be funny **

**Cannot be irritating **

**Cannot be cocky **

**Cannot be more sarcastic than me! **

**I was so little when I wrote this! Wow I was a disturbed kid... Well in my defence that clown is kind of creepy, always smiling and looking at little kids. The boyfriend thing is really ironic, cause my imprint is just like that, fate likes to screw my teenage life up. **

"**Wow you were a warped kid Sara." A velvet voice said beside me. I yelped and jumped, how did Zane get behind me!? Oh no he saw the book! Before I had time to scold him, he took the book out my hands and flicked through it. **

"**Hey! Give it back Zane!"I yelled trying to grasp it. He held up really high and started to read from it. **

"**When I'm older I live in a magic sugar palace with six hundred polar bear dogs like in the legend of Korra. I'll kiss a really cute werewolf and marry him." Zane read smugly from my diary. Don't keep going through! Don't find the page! "And here it is 'Essentials for Boyfriend type!' Must be over six foot, must be handsome, must be funny, cannot be irritating, cannot be cocky and cannot be more sarcastic than me! Wow Sara, I think a better word for handsome would be sexy, it describes me better."He said the last bit offhandedly. I whacked his chest and snatched the diary off him. **

" **I wrote this when I was 5 dunderhead!" I said. He grinned and imitated my pose. **

"**Ok dunderhead!" He said flipping his imaginary long hair back. I giggled and pushed him playfully. **

"**You look incredibly gay when you do that!" I choked out after my fits of giggles. He laughed, his eyes twinkling, I loved the way he laughed because it always reached his eyes. I also liked the way he flicked his fringe out of his face ( I preferred the fringe to his old cropped hair.) he always looked so cute! I realized we were staring at each other and he was inching closer to me. I grinned and quickly grabbed his arm and pushed him back."Not so fast wolfy." I laughed when he rolled his eyes. **

"**Yeah yeah yeah, I get it. Sara doesn't like touchy feely thing." He muttered. **

"**Now you're catching on, come on help me unpack." I said ruffling his hair. He glared at me. **

"**How many times do I have to tell not to touch my hair?" He growled. I stuck my tongue out at him. **

"**As many times till you do something." I retaliated. He glared harder at the fire in his eyes erupting with a slight smirk on his lips. Yeesh people are so touchy nowadays. **

"**Fine today the boys are having a secret pack meeting; I challenge you to a fight." Zane said. Wow you think as the alpha you'd know about these sorts of things. **

"**Fine you're on! And may the best wolf win. Or in your case, pup." I agreed smugly. He chuckled darkly. **

"**Oh Sara you're playing a dangerous game, the worst part is you don't know who you're playing with." He said smiling. **

"**What's that suppose to mean?" I asked trying not to show I was curious. **

"**It means that you're not the only good fighter in this pack. Sara if you're smart you would back out, now." He said. I felt a small whine escape my throat. He was scary when needed, but I was the fighter of the pack, not him. **

"**Well let's say for arguments sake I'm not smart. What about then?" I challenged. He bent down to my eye level and pushed me back gently, smirking. **

"**Then you're going to come out with a few injuries." He said. It was my turn to smirk. **

"**You wouldn't hurt me. You care too much. As much as I don't show it, I know you constantly look out for me." I said. He smiled darkly. **

"**You shouldn't count on imprinting for everything." He said. I was about to answer back when I heard Roady shout from downstairs and a thud. I looked at Zane and we both ran downstairs, what met my eyes really made me want to find more girl friends. The second gen wolves were wrestling in a huge heap, while the older wolves chuckled with the vamps. **

"**Are you kidding me?!" I muttered. The boys continued to wrestle, they were meant to be on patrol!" HEY!" I screamed causing them to stop midway of their tusle. **

"**Hey Sara." They chorused nervously. **

"**I send you out on patrol two hours ago and you're wrestling! Before I skin all your furry hides, you better get your sorry buts out my face and into that damned forest or so help me you're gonna wish you were never born." I let my vampire side leek out, making their tan faces go pale. They started to untangle themselves, running out the door as soon as they did. I smiled brightly, while the other wolves and the vamps laughed. I looked to Zane and pointed to the door, he laughed and ran out to catch up to the boys. I looked to see my family staring at me like I was a loon."What?" I asked. **

"**That was the first time in ages that we've seen you vamp up." Uncle Emmett said. I grinned happily. **

"**I better go along with them before they get into trouble." I said smiling. My family waved as I dashed off into the woods. I changed and phased, heading off after the boys following their scent. I reached them in the clearing by Boldmans creek. **

_**Let the rumble begin!**_** Tony said in an echoed voice. I heard the others chuckle in my head. **

_**In this corner he's big he's bad and one wink makes the girls faint, it's the Callster! **_** Calvin said. I mentally gulped. **_** And in this corner she's spunky she's pure predator and has all the boys chasing her, it's the Blackmister! **_** I mentally chuckle at their choice of names. I circle around Zane as the boys cheer us on, slowly calculating every single step he makes while trying not to let my tactics slip. Calvin walks in between us and lays down the rules.**_** I want a nice clean fight no cheating and no blood, got it? **_** We both nodded. Calvin signalled for the match to start, so begin our own little show of dominance. I slowly padded my paws on the ground, a wolf way of taunting. I quickly lunged at him, triggering the boys to cheer and forcing Zane onto his back. He growled at me and swatted me away with his paw as if I was a fly. I felt all the breath being knocked out of me and a swell of pain expanded over my ribs, causing me to yelp in pain. I looked up to see Zane eyeing me, a hungry wild thirst took over the funny brown eyes I loved. I felt the fear creep into my system as I shakily stood up and faced him, levelling my eyes with his, which to my surprise, did not soften. In fact they intensified making my body tremble, ignoring the fact though I continued to circle him. I tried to match his power with my body language, but let's face it I'm a goner. He lunged at me aiming at my neck; I managed to dodge his attack but only skimming his fur. I quickly spun around to see him knocking into a tree and sliding down. I took the opportunity by sprinting to him and throwing him across the clearing, if he wanted to play hardball so was I. I heard a collective WOAH's from the boys, making me snicker. Never in my life has laughing hurt, stupid Zane... I slowly stalked to where I threw Zane, and he wasn't there. I felt a cold and frightening feeling creep into my heart as I got into high alert mode, cursing silently. I felt everything rustle, every leaf seemed like a ginger wolf as it fell to the ground. I heard a low growl, and felt heavy impact. I could see Zane and I flying through the air, heading for a tree. At the last minute I switched body positions, so he was at the bottom bearing the brunt of the tree. I heard him groan as we both fell to the ground, I couldn't move because he fell on top of me, so much for my plan... **

**I got up and sniggered, he turned his head to me and growled. He slowly got up and started growling like an alpha, I growled back baring my teeth and raising the shackles on my neck. He slowly ran his claw across my paw, But I still stood tall, growling quietly and then barking. He had apparently had enough because next thing I know I'm being held by the scruff of my neck. I tried thrashing for all it was worth but his teeth sank deeper into my neck, but I wasn't giving up. Not now, not ever. I knocked his feet from under him, making him let go off me. I couldn't take it anymore, I just collapsed from the pain, focusing all of my attention on the pain in my ribs. I felt him sniff me and whimper, I shakily got up again and started walking with him. **

_**You ok? **_** Zane asked. I nodded. **_**By the way I won...**_** he said offhandedly . I pounced on his back and bit his ear, forcing him down. I quickly hopped off him and delivered my signature line. **

_**Sure, sure.**_** I trotted off to the boys, who wearing waiting for us. I sat down and waited for the results and a rather disgruntled Zane followed suit. Alex spoke up. **

_**Well it was hard to decide, but Zane's form was perfect, Sarah's strategy was flawless. But Sara your injury slowed you down so this one goes to Zane! **_** The packs cheered and then looked at me, as if expecting something. **

_**What?**_** I asked. **

_**What do you have to say about this? **_** Tony asked. I shrugged and winced because it hurt. **

_**He beat me fair and square, so what?**_** I asked. They looked at me like I was suppose to start a riot. I rolled my eyes and spoke again. **_** Yall should get back home back home, they're going to wonder where we are. **_** They all nodded and retreated to the forest, leaving me and Zane to walk back home. We took a shortcut through the forest to my house, but on the way he just had to rub it in my face. **

_**Enjoy losing Alphs? **_** Alphs? Really? What is it with these boys and their nicknames? **

_**Not in the mood. I hurt and have a bruise the size of Texas. **_** I heard him chuckle and lick my ear. **

_**Come on I'll fix you up when we get you to your house. **_** I raised my eyebrows at him. **

_**Ok Doc... **_** I sniggered slightly as he laughed. We reached my house and phased back heading into the kitchen. He sat me down on the counter, and lifted my tank top to check out my bruise. He lightly tapped my bruise making me yelp, he look half amused half concerned. **

"**It should have healed by now, that's strange..." Zane pondered. **

"**That's another thing about my genes, internal injuries don't heal accept for broken bones." I said. Zane analysed my bruise then spoke up. **

"**I'll need to rub it to break up the bruised blood, you're ok right?" He asked. I nodded. He started pressing and moving the heel of his palm across the bruise. I cried out and he started going faster and harder across the bruise. He stopped after a long while, while I was nearly reduced to tears. He kissed my cheek, making me blush scarlet. He chuckled and we headed out to the Cullen mansion at super speed . We reached there to see everyone watching **_**Here comes the Boom. **_**We sat down next to Alice and Jasper, cuddling next to each other, I loved taking in his warmth and smell. He smelled of peppermint, cinnamon, trees and icing. I snuggled into his neck and silently purred in contentment. My Grandma smiled at us, and whispered something to Grandpa. I chuckled quietly noticing Zane was oblivious to everyone looking at us and smiling. Aunt Alice was giggling and whisper to Uncle Jasper. **

"**Just like Ness and Jake." Great what's next? I'll start calling Zane Zaney? I felt my eyelids close as Zane started stroking my hair, sending me straight to sleep.**


End file.
